


Misplaced Blame

by hamelott



Series: Pranks Trilogy (?) [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, I probably shouldn't even tag Eve but it's whatever, What's new?, jake's an idiot, the boys fight, they realize the fight is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: Prompt: HIIII! I really really love how you write Jazekiel and your pranks fics have me thinking about Jake wrongly accusing Ezekiel of something and Ezekiel tries to explain that it wasn't him but Jake doesn't believe him and Ezekiel is actually really upset about it but it takes Jake being a bit of an asshole to realize that Ezekiel is so affected by it.when will these two just learn to get along??





	Misplaced Blame

“Where the hell is he?” Jake demanded as he stormed into the Annex.

Cassandra glanced up from where she’d been working out some math problems on a tablet and then did a double take when she saw the state Jake was in. His clothes were soaking wet, and his hair was slightly smouldering. He was breathing heavily as if he had just run a marathon. “What happened to you?”

“Ezekiel,” Jake growled.

Just then, the thief jumped from the Backdoor. He was holding a bag that appeared to be stuffed to the brim. He slammed the door behind him, trying to catch his breath. When he turned and noticed the other two Librarians, he blinked before grinning. “Good morning.”

“I’m gonna kill you,” Jake snapped, taking a step towards Ezekiel. He blanched and jumped towards Cassandra, hiding behind her.

“Whoa, whoa, Stone, calm down, mate,” Ezekiel stammered, jumping around Cassandra as Jake advanced closer. “I don’t know why you’re mad, but I promise I can explain…hopefully.”

“Oh really?” Jake huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Then explain to me how you possibly would have thought it would be funny to set loose a baby dragon in my apartment? And, also, how the hell did you even manage to get your hands on one?!”

“You did what?!” Cassandra exclaimed, shocked, and reared on Ezekiel. He leapt away from her swinging hand. “Why would you do that?”

“That’s what I want to know,” Jake said, eyes narrowed at Ezekiel.

He held up his hands innocently. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t do that!”

Jake laughed bitterly. “Do you think I’m stupid, Jones? Of course you did it! You’re the only one who would!”

“I wouldn’t do that!” Ezekiel protested. “I wouldn’t risk your life like that.”

“And you call sending me into a frozen lake as not ‘risking my life’?” Jake asked in a heated tone.

Ezekiel pointed a warning finger at him, voice going hard. “Hey, I apologized for that, and I learned my lesson, okay? I wouldn’t pull something like that again.”

“And, funnily enough, I don’t believe you,” Jake said. He shook his head, almost looking disappointed. “Look just come grab the damn thing and leave me the hell alone, alright?”

Jake was turning to leave the room, so Ezekiel shouted after him, “I didn’t do this! I wouldn’t do that. Why can’t you just trust me!?”

He hadn’t realized that his fists had started to shake until Cassandra rested her hand atop his, biting her lip and looking at him worriedly. He shrugged her off and stomped over to where Jake had turned back around to face Ezekiel.

“When have you ever earned any trust?” Jake spat.

That brought Ezekiel to a halt, Jake’s words slicing through him like a sword. His face contorted into an embarrassed expression. He took a stumbling step back away from Jake. “L-Look, you’re right. I haven’t earned your trust. I-I’m sorry. I’ll go try to figure out your dragon problem.”

He slumped and shuffled away from Jake and up the stairs to the second story of the Annex. Jake huffed angrily after him and glanced at Cassandra to find her glaring at him. “What?!”

“You don’t think it’s him anymore,” she said in a bit of a snappish tone.

Jake rolled his eyes, but he shrugged at her. “Of course I…I don’t know. He did look pretty hurt…”

“Go apologize,” Cassandra told him.

“Then who am I gonna blame for this?” Jake asked, indicating to his still-damp clothes.

Cassandra shrugged. “I’m not sure, but you need to fix this before worrying about that.”

Jake sighed. “Fine.”

He walked past her and stomped upstairs. It only took him a couple minutes to find Ezekiel curled on the floor with a book on dragons in his lap. When he noticed Jake, he scrambled to his feet and started to say, “If you came to hit me, I-.”

Jake waved his words away as if they were an annoying gnat. “I’m not gonna hit you, Jones. I came to…I came to apologize.”

One of Ezekiel’s eyebrows slowly began to rise. “You…came to apologize…to me?”

Jake huffed, glancing away from the thief. “Look, whether or not you put a baby dragon in my apartment-.”

“I didn’t,” Ezekiel said quickly.

“Whether or not doesn’t matter,” Jake went on. “I shouldn’t have said I didn’t trust you or you haven’t earned it because…well, you have man.”

“I have?” The eyebrow was still rising.

Jake nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Look, I just got pissed off, okay? You didn’t deserve any of that shit.”

“Oh…okay,” Ezekiel said slowly, nodding. He frowned and asked, “But why did you get so mad? I mean, you’re not exactly known for your level head but…”

Jake sighed. “The stupid little shit, that dragon, he destroyed a book of mine from my, uh, from my ma.” He shrugged. “It, uh, it doesn’t matter; it doesn’t excuse the fact that what I said was mean.”

Ezekiel’s frown deepened. “Jake, I-.”

“Stone, Jones!” Eve’s voice called from down below. “We’ve got a new mission! Loki, trickster god of Norse mythology, apparently got free from his prison and has started popping up around Portland!”

Jake’s eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Ezekiel interrupted him with, “Sounds like my kind of god.”

“Ezekiel,” Jake said.

“You’re forgiven, Stone,” Ezekiel interrupted again. He rested a hand on Jake’s shoulder and winked. “What do you say we make that son of a bitch pay?”

Jake gave him a small smile. “That’s definitely something that I can get behind.”

A few days later, the trickster god was sent back to Asgard and the baby dragon was adopted as the team mascot.

It was sent to the Eastern Dragons a month later after burning Jenkins’s suit for the fiftieth time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed and, even if you didn't, thanks for reading! If you haven't read the other parts in my 'Pranks' trilogy, you probably won't understand some things that were said and, for that, I'm sorry! But, please, feel free to check those out too! And if you're coming from those to this, well, hey, thanks!


End file.
